Till we meet again~
by minako233
Summary: Tsukasa leaves Ryuji after paying her debt only to meet him again later!(Plain mush)


Tokyo Crazy Paradise is drawn by Yoshiki Nakamura   
This Fanfic is by Lara Carter (Dont mind my spelling)  
Till We Meet Again...  
  
(this take's place in another world Tsukasa is 18 and she finally pay's   
her debt some how?to ryuji and is going to leave )  
Tsukasa: Well this is it ryuji here , is the rest of my debt  
Ryuji: ....  
Tsukasa: As you know Im going to collage in America ....I hope you and Asago   
will be happy (she run's awayfrom Ryuji before he can say anything)  
(Ryuji is left with one hand out as if to grab for her but nothing's there)  
(New York Five year's later)  
Tsukasa : wow It'd been so long since I left Japan (she's reading a post card from sho )   
(she's walking around but isn't dressed as a total guy she's not   
wearing her protecter and her hair is a little longer)  
Girl: help help meeee..  
(Tsukasa hear's this and run's to the screaming two men are attacking this little girl)  
Tsukasa: HEY!  
Man one: what do you want?  
Mantwo: mind your own you ******...( the star's are word's my mother would ground me for saying)  
(this makes Tsukasa VERYYYY madd and she kick's their butt's)  
Girl: Tank ou My nam's Ringo ,com' witt me.  
Tsukasa: Im Tsukasa, and that's okay I don....  
(Ringo just pulls Tsukasa after her with out another word , They stop at a manson and the little girl pull's   
her into a room where she come's face to face with Asago and Munakata)  
Asago: Hey  
Munakata: Hey  
Tsukasa:Hey  
Asago: ringo what did you bring home this time (now Tsukasa note's that the little girl has black hair and gold eyes like Munkata)  
Asago: I cant believe it's you Baka-zuki (she hug's Tsukasa which freak's out Tsukasa)  
Asago: Munakata can you take ringo to her room (she turn's to Tsukasa after they leave)Why dont we talk in the sitting room ..(she smile's which send's Tsukasa   
into the scream pose)  
(In the sitting room )  
Asago: So Munakata and I fell in love we got married five year's ago and we recently had our twins ringo and her brother  
What have you been doing ???are you married do you have a boyfriend huhuhuhhh?????  
(she is in Sd and is nudging tsukasa with her elbow like she hasn't talked to a women her age in a LOOOOONNNNNGGGG time   
Tsukasa: Well I went to collage and now im working with the NYPD and I dont have a boyfriend and I haven't been Married ..  
Asago: well the day before you left Ryuji told me he couldn't marry me because of you and after you left he fell apart he never smiled or laughed (As if he did before) he just didn't care to live any more so he has been living   
life like he has no fear for death..  
Tsukasa : Hey I didn't ask about Ryuji?  
Asago: GGRRRR...well you going to see Ryuji(she is seen tying Tsukasa up with rope and duck tape and Yelling:I know you love him and now you will be with him HHAAAAAAAshe look's really evil(tsukasa doesn't look happy)  
Tsukasa: okay I will go to see him I do ....Love him  
(Asago start's to smile again and pulls out her lap top finding a flight for the now tied up tsukasa)  
(Tsukasa boarded in a crate labled Dangerous do not open on a flight to Tokyo and is going to the Kuryugumi head Quarder's)  
(as she walked to the main door we note she's wearing a black dress~~ and blue over coat and shade's)  
(she knock's at the door and it's anwsered by Kamo-san and bun-san (who look older)  
Kamo-san: yes??  
Bun-san: Do we know you?  
(kamo-san lean's closer and his eyes open wide)  
Kamo-san: Tsukas..a (*he grab's her and give's her a big hug)  
Bun-san: We missed you(hehehe)(he hug's her too)  
Tsukasa: It's great to see you both (she hug's them back)Where's Ryuji  
Bun-san: He's in the East wing  
Tsukasa:thank's~  
(next we see her walking threw a lonnnnggg hall)  
Tsukasa: Ryuji where are you ??  
(some one grab's her hand from the darkness )  
Tsukasa: let me go...  
Voiceof guy: no ...  
Tsukasa:...(her eye's go wide at the sound of his voice)  
(Ryuji step's into the the light his hair is long)  
Ryuji: Ive been waiting five years to do that ...Ilove you and Im not   
letting you leave me this time....  
(he pull's her into his arm's and they kiss)  
Tsukasa: Dont worry I wont be leaving....you I love you  
The curtin close's on Tsukasa and Ryuji kissing...  
The end...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
